Morning Routines
by Christie Redfield
Summary: It never fails; her partner was always so last minute when it came to turning in their reports…Pete/Myka


Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show's creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.

Claimer: The only thing I own is this story, nothing more nothing less.

Spoilers: Nada, Zip, Zilch!

Feedback: Love it, live for it, cherish it.

Category: Romance/Humor

Rating: T –

Summary: It never fails; her partner was always so last minute when it came to turning in their reports…

Author's Notes: Just a fun little one-shot I cooked up, please note that _italicized text _indicates character thoughts. In this case, Myka's. ;)

Morning Routines

By Christie Redfield

Myka Bering frowned as she sat cross-legged on her bed studying a packet of papers she held in her hands. Sighing she fell back against the mattress as she perused the papers. She had hoped to have the document completed and finished for Artie by this morning, ready and waiting on his desk in hopes that she would be able to use the weekend to find a moment of peace, their cataloguing of the Warehouse having been finished the day before. It never did hurt to stay on Artie's good side, and the sooner she got the report handed in and completed, all the better.

But…

There was a hitch in her plans. One that involved her partner, she could only hand in the completed document to Artie once she had gotten Pete's half, preferably completed. Sighing again she sat up wondering if he had bothered to even get started. Chancing a glance towards the clock she noticed the time was 5:23 AM. At 5:45 AM she planned to be out the door and out for a morning jog.

Already she had dressed for the occasion; a pair of dark navy blue runner's shorts adorned her legs, and a matching sleeveless Lycra athletic top covered her torso exposing her lean arms. Her long, curly hair had been pulled back behind her head exposing her neck. Ankle length socks covered her feet, her shoes a simple pair of crisp white Nike Air Runners. It was fall outside but the heat from the run would have her warmed up in no time. Provided of course she got to it. First she had another matter to attend to.

Flipping her legs over the side of the bed, Myka stood up and crept towards the bedroom door and quietly traversed across the old hardwood pine floors to where her partner slept. Quietly she pushed the door open and hazarded a glance around the room. Myka rolled her eyes at the profound disaster area wondering how Pete managed to find anything in his sty of a room. She smiled as her eyes befell a manila folder perched on the nightstand. Perhaps Pete did complete his half of the report. Her partner lay sound asleep in his bed on his back, snoring softly.

Myka cursed silently as she spied a chair piled high with neatly folded shirts and jeans blocking the nightstand. An odd contrast to the rest of the room. Either Pete didn't believe in dressers or it was the remnants of his laundry, either way Myka didn't want to chance reaching over the pile and spilling the chair's contents everywhere. Which meant…

Glancing back at Pete finding him still sleeping soundly, Myka carefully crawled on the bed kneeling atop it. Using one hand she balanced herself on the mattress and reached tentatively over Pete towards the folder. _Just a little closer, almost, got it._

She froze instantly as she heard Pete mumble incoherently, stirring quietly before drifting off to dreamland once more. Myka's hand quickly clasped around the folder and she slowly pulled back so as to not risk waking Pete. Just as she began to pull her arm away folder in hand, she felt Pete's hand reach up around her waist and pull her down atop him so that she now lay splayed across his chest. Incredibly Pete had still not woken and Myka laid frozen stiff.

Perhaps she could slip out of his grasp? Myka rose to slip out from under Pete's arm which lay loosely draped across her back, only to in turn feel Pete's arm wrap protectively around her body pulling her snugly against him. Myka closed her eyes sighing inwardly. How could someone be such a heavy sleeper? Myka was convinced at this point that if a tornado hit the B&B Pete Lattimer would likely sleep through the event. _Great._

Looking up at her partner, Myka sighed again. She hated to wake him, but even still this situation was growing more and more awkward by the minute. She had come in here for a file for crying out loud and she wound up in her partner's arms. Unintentionally of course.

"Pete?" Myka whispered softly. Nothing, not a peep.

"Pete?" Myka spoke up again a little louder, her whisper harsh. _God help me. _"PETE!" She hissed sharply.

Pete awoke with a start holding a hand to his face. "What? What time is it?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he glanced at his bedside alarm clock and sighed just barely making out the time. It was then he realized how close in proximity Myka's voice sounded. Very close in proximity. Squinting he looked back at his partner, their noses were inches apart, his hand was on her back, and she was practically atop him. In his bed. Together.

Swallowing, for once he found himself wordless. Neither spoke for several seconds before Pete finally piped up. "Uh…Myka? Why are you?"

"In your bed?"

"That's the million dollar question now isn't it?" He asked tentatively. "Care to explain…and what are you wearing?" He added suddenly noticing her state of dress.

"My jogging gear." Myka replied matter of factly, grateful that the darkness hid her reddening cheeks.

"It's autumn outside, wouldn't you be cold in that?" He asked noticing the length of her shorts and how they exposed her long, lean legs. Clearing his throat he quickly shifted his eyesight elsewhere.

"Well once your adrenaline gets going from the run your body begins to…" She blushed still aware of his hand that lay resting on her back. "Will you let me up now please?" Myka quickly ad-libbed. Pete shifted his hand from Myka's back and she nearly leapt off the bed like a spring. It was then he noticed the folder in her hands.

"Isn't that my report?" He asked brow furrowing.

Myka nodded. "Yes, I was hoping you'd had completed your half so I could turn in the completed document to Artie. The sooner the better."

Pete nodded. "The early worm gets the bird?"

Myka frowned. "Reverse that."

Pete managed a smile, grimacing slightly. "I knew that. You will be pleased to see that my report is for once completed princess." He remarked sarcastically, before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing the back of his head Pete reached down for his sneakers and pulled them on his feet.

Myka frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing as you were so kind to wake me up at this early hour, I'm going running with you. Least I could do to repay the favor." He stated as he rolled out a kink from his neck before he stood up. Myka gestured with her hands.

"You're going dressed like that?" She questioned.

He shrugged at his attire which consisted of a pair black sweatpants, and an old well-worn North Canton Wrestling T-shirt, the sleeves having been cut off. "The difference between you and me is my sleeping attire can actually double as workout clothing. Now are we going running or didja wanna wrestle again?" Pete flashed her one of his devil may care grins and earned himself a smack on the head with the folder.

"OW!"

"Let's just see you try and keep up." She replied a sly smirk on her face as though challenging him. Pete looked back at Myka and smirked before he raced out the door after her as she darted outside.

-FIN


End file.
